


Fanart for "Lead and Follow"

by lisa999



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Ballroom AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa999/pseuds/lisa999





	Fanart for "Lead and Follow"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).



I can't resist the idea of these two dancing together. This is a love story full of passion and dreams that come true.


End file.
